A Perfect Life Right?
by Kittylulz
Summary: Lucy Has always dreamed that she could be in the world of her favorite books of all time, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. But when she realizes that those fantasy worlds were real all along, and shes part of them, is it really all that great?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first EVER fanfic! I have no real plot line, and I'm open to suggestions. There can be some OCs, too. Just Comment name, age, personality, things like that. Also, constructive criticism is Welcome, but just don't be rude! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

I groaned, "NOOOOO!" Still a school day until summer break. "I opened my eyes. The bed creaked as I got up. I looked around the tiny room that was my bedroom. A little vanity was in one corner, a small closet on one side, a tiny window facing the street, and of course my creaky, uncomfortable bed.

Throwing on some clothes, I walked out of my room into the house. My stepmom said, "Why, hello there". "Darling." she said with a sneer. Making a face at her, I turned to my breakfast. Burned toast with crumbly bacon. Disgusting. I looked a little to the left, and saw my stepsister's breakfast.

Perfect golden-Brown toast, delicious looking bacon, and chocolate milk. Sighing, I sat down and started to eat. "Hello, loser stepsister Lucy, and Mommy!" said a pompous voice. I turned around and saw my stepsister, Mayata. She plopped down, with an evil grin, and shoveled food into her mouth.

I finished my food, then left for school early, just like always. I was walking the normal route, when I heard a strange noise. I whipped around, but didn't see anything. I kept walking, and then I heard it again. It was a strange whining noise. I turned around once more, and saw a pair of amber eyes peering out from behind a bush. I was really freaked out, so I ran the rest of the way to school.

When I got there, I heard calls from my two only friends. Annabeth and Hermione. "Hello!" they called. "Hi!" I called back. Jogging up to them, Annabeth gave me a bagel, and Hermione gave me a cup of milk. I grinned."Thank you so much!" Annabeth smiled. "C'mon. Let's go." Practically bouncing as I ate, I went. Annabeth said, "You know those books that you've been obsessing about for, I don't know, since I met you?" I was suspicious, but I said, "Yeeeess?""Can you tell us?" she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure!" I said. "Thank you!" Hermione said with a grin. I smiled back. "Well..." I said, pausing for dramatics. "Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!" I said this with a huge smile. Hermione looked worried for a second, and so did Annabeth. They gave each other a look. My smile faltered. "Is everything okay?" I said. "It's fine!" they said in unison. I was suspicious, but I went with it. "Okay!"

After school, I went over to the park with Annabeth and Hermione. We just hung out while I was fan girling over PJO and HP. They listened and didn't complain. After I was finished, Annabeth said, "I can't wait! I get to go back to my camp!" Hermione smiled. She doesn't actually go to our school, she goes to some fancy boarding school in London. It gets out earlier for summer break though.

It was getting dark, and Hermione said, "I got to go. I promised I would be home by dark." I nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow?" Hermione nodded. Annabeth mumbled something I couldn't understand, and I don't think Hermione knew either. "Δείτε σας."**(See if you can guess what it means! Google translate.)** Annabeth saw us looking confused. "Oh, sorry. See ya." We all left to different places, and looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione called and said she had to fly back to London to see her friends, and she wouldn't be back for a month. Me and Annabeth were sad, but we still enjoyed the morning. At least, until... Well, things.<p>

This.. Thing came at us, it had a lions head, goats body, and a snake's tail. I heard Annabeth mutter, "Poop." I giggled a little in my head at that, but followed Annabeth as she said "RUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** For the people/person who follow/favorite/review, THANK YOU! I don't expect to have a well known story with lots of favorites and stuff, but a girl can dream ^-^. Anyways, I have no clue how often this will the updated, but I will work on it when I can. Also, my authors notes will be short (Most of the time) SO HERE'S THE STORY! P.S: Have a cookie :D (::)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could go, following Annabeth as she raced down alleys, around buildings, across streets. As we ran, I thought about what happened. I knew what that <em>thing <em>was, but I didn't know why it was there. Why would a Chimera come after us? It didn't make sense. I was lost in my thoughts, and ran into Annabeth when she stopped. I heard an "Oomph," as I hit her. "Sorry!" I said. She smiled. "I don't care, lets just get the heck out of here, I'll explain it in a minute." I nodded, and she grabbed a taxi. Muttering an address to the driver, we set off. **  
><strong>

Annabeth whispered to me, "I can't tell you anything now, with the taxi driver, but I'll tell you when we arrive. I pondered that as we drove. Finally, after 15 minutes that felt like 15 years, she told me what happened, and the truth. She said, "Ok. You know my namesake, Annabeth from your favorite books, PJO?" I nodded. "Ye-es. I figured her parents were fans of the books. "Well, it's not my namesake. I am Annabeth. PJO is real. So is HP. Hermione? She is the real person." My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe it. My best friend was Annabeth Chase!

I nodded slowly. "OK. But... why was the Chimera attacking me too?" Annabeth sighed. "Because, well... your probably a demigod. Follow me." She set off towards what looked like empty fields. I remembered this from the books. "Are we going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me and smiled. "Yep. We are." I did a little fan girl scream. "Yes! Yes! Yes Yes Yes YES! WOO HOO! YEA!" Annabeth smiled a little at me, then grinned as we stepped past the camp boundary. I gaped in astonishment."Oh. My. GOSH! It's Camp Half-Blood!"

Honestly, I nearly fainted. It was SO AMAZING! The strawberry fields, the amphitheater, the cabins, EVERYTHING! Just like the books. Wait... that's because it is technically the ! I get it now. Annabeth waved her hand in my face. "Hello? Come back to Earth!"I blushed a bit. JUST a bit. Like a tiny, witty-bitty, miniscule bit."What?" I asked. Sighing, she said," I'm guessing you don't need a tour?" I shook my head. "Nope! But I'd like one." Might as well get the full experience, Right? "Follow me."Annabeth said. In order to get a little fangirl out, I named each place as we passed it. Giggling a bit (Just a bit) when we finished, I said,"I'll stop now." Annabeth muttered something like, "Yes!" but I'm not sure.

"ok. Let's get you to Chiron." Annabeth said. I walked along by her.

**How'd you like chapter 2? Most chapters will be longer, I was just rushing to get this done. Also, I NEED OC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am SO sorry the chapters have been so _tiny_! I'll try to make this one longer. If anyone reading this is a Fairy Tail fan, I'm starting a fanfic for that soon. And a shout out to winterlover6 for the 1st review.  
>Disclaimer: ME. No. Own. PJO. Or. HP.<strong>

**Anyways, CHAPTER 3! (::) **

Chiron was pacing back and forth in the Big House when we came in. "He whipped his head towards us, then said, "Oh. Hello there Annabeth. Who is this with you?" Annabeth smiled. "This is Lucy, the friend I told you of. My guess was correct. She is, in fact, a demigod. We were attacked by a chimera. It was going after specifically Lucy, which was odd." "Hmm." Chiron looked puzzled. I couldn't stay quiet for a single moment longer. "What is so weird about a monster attacking a demigod? And did you think I was a demigod the entire time? Or just recently?" They both looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. "How do you already know about demigods, and camp half-blood?" I was shocked. How would I not know?! "I read the books." I said. Chiron's face was pretty priceless. it was confused, shocked, happy, and worried. It looked kinda like a constipated ape.

I snorted. "You should see your face right now." Chiron immediately looked serious again. He said, "What.. books?" Now my face looked weird. "What do you mean _'What books?'_ Obviously Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus! Everyone has heard of and read them. No one else thinks they're real though. But they are!" Again, the constipated ape face. He should _really_ get that looked at. Chiron said distractedly, "This is news to me. You may go look around camp if you would like." I grinned. "OK!"

I grinned slyly at Annabeth. "Can I meet your friends?" Annabeth glared at me for a second then said, "Fine. Just don't... over fan girl." I nodded. "Sure, yeah, Uh huh." She led me over to the cabins. "First up, Leo." I grinned. "Mr. McShizzle man!" Annabeth face palmed. Leo stuck his head out of the door. "Did someone call for man?" I laughed and grinned at the same time. "Yep!" He looked at me. "New here?" I nodded. He looked at Annabeth. "I like this girl!" He walked out of the cabin. "I'll see you later then." I smiled at him.

We kept walking, and then stopped at... The Zeus cabin. No one came out, so we went in. There was Jason, and a girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She wore ripped jeans, the signature CHB t-shirt and a dagger at her waist. She also had a quiver on the floor beside her, with a bow. "Hey Annabeth." Jason said. "Hi! This is Lucy. She's new. Who is this with you?" Annabeth replied. " I'm Zenina Strike. I came a week ago. Claimed a day ago. You must be Annabeth Chase." The girl said. I smiled at her. "Hi." I said. She smiled and nodded her head at me. there was an awkward silence for a moment, then I couldn't take it and practically shouted, "HELLO!" Everyone stared at me for a moment, then we all burst out laughing. Then Jason said in between laughs, "Well hello there Lucy." I grinned. "Hello. Again." After that, Annabeth tugged me out and we headed over to the Poseidon Cabin. While we walked, Annabeth said absent minded, "Hazel and Frank will be here tomorrow. They had stuff to finish at Camp Jupiter." I nodded. "OK."

Annabeth knocked on the door, and Percy's voice drifted out. "Come on in!" We walked in and I looked at the fountain. The trickle of water was nice. Percy looked over. "Hey Wise Girl. Hey person I do not know." I waved. Annabeth muttered, "Wow. Smooth Percy." Then said louder, "This is Lucy. You should work on your manners, Seaweed brain." Percy grinned, "No, thanks." His eyes sparkled with laughter. I said loudly, breaking the silence, "Hi Percy. I'm Lucy. Like Annabeth said. Nice to meet ya." He smiled, and then a little frown appeared. "Why aren't you, y'know, freaking out? Everyone else does, but not you. You seem unsurprised, though I can tell your happy." I nod. "I read the books. And before you ask anything, they are about you and the two prophecies you were in. I'll show you later." He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He then nodded.

"Well, see you later. I have one more stop to make." I sing-songed with a smile. I then walked out and spotted... "The Barbie House. Aphrodite." Annabeth walked up behind me. "Let's go see Piper." I skipped over and knocked. No one answered so I barged in. "Hello people. I'm your new camp mate. Piper in here?" Everyone stared at me, and Annabeth came out. "Sorry, she is new, and very straightforward. Is Piper here?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and in walked Piper, with a leather jacket and ripped denim jean shorts, grumbling about how _'stupid Ares boys can't even sword fight with a girl'_ then looked up and saw me. "Hey. New camper? Welcome." I smiled. "Hey. Yea, I'm new and unclaimed, for now at least." Suddenly, everyone stared at me. I was confused. "What?" An Aphrodite came up to me with a mirror. Man that mirror is HUGE! Not the point. I had a long fishtail braid with a glittery pink ribbon woven in. A white chitin flowed down my body, with silver Greek sandals on my feet. I had perfect makeup, and a small olive wreath adorned my head. Annabeth smiled a bit. "No longer unclaimed, huh Piper?" Piper grinned. "Nope." I must say, not the worst godly parent to have. "So... are there any extra beds?" Piper pointed to one, so I nodded and unpacked.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a horn sounded and everyone headed over to lunch. I skipped along, which is surprisingly hard in a dress. At least, in this one. I got some food, and got rid of the best piece of steak. I didn't like it that much anyways, which is weird, because I love hamburgers. Anyways I sat next to Piper, and asked about fighting techniques, how to not die in the war zone of hair products and makeup called the Aphrodite cabin, things like that.<p>

A little later, Chiron came out and announced, "Today, we will have capture the Flag! Meet by the forest in 3 hours fully ready!" My eyes widened, and I turned to Piper. _"WHAT?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? A little longer, next one will be too. I'll try to have it out soon. Also, the more response I get, the faster I update! Dont foget to follow, fave, review, and give me OCs! See you soon with next chapter!<br>**

**P.S. Have a cookie (::)**


End file.
